Eva Daukšaitė (1883-1971)
Eva Dauksha (1883-1971) was a Lithuanian immigrant to the United States, and the mother of seven children, five of which survived to maturity. Born in 1883 Eva was born October 31, 1883 in Lithuania. Her father, John Dauksha (1859-aft1900), came to America with Eva when she was a child, and her descendants do not recall any mention of her mother's name. Eva's mother likely died in Lithuania, possibly in childbirth. In America, Eva's father adopted the surname Douse, as a simplified version of Dauksha. Immigration Eva and her father are believed to have arrived in the United States from Lithuania in 1889, when Eva was 5 or 6 years old. They entered through Ellis Island in New York. John took Eva to Pennsylvania, where he joined some of his relatives who had already come to America and found employment in the coal mines. 1900 1900 Census Eva resided in the household of Simon Bernetas in Girardsville, Pennsylvania, in the 1900 census. She was a domestic servant. Scarlett fever During the early part of 1900, Eva nearly died from scarlett fever. She was sick for a prolonged period of time, and yet unmarried, she was left to care for herself. Marriage to Peter Rice On August 14, 1900 in Mount Carmel, Northumberland County, Pennsylvania, Eva married Peter Rice (1879-1944), the son of a local Lithuanian coal-mining family. Eva was under age, and her father had to give permission for the mariage to occur. Their marriage license was obtained on July 28th, 1900, and the marriage ceremony took place at Holy Cross Church. Holy Cross was constructed in 1892 as a church for Lithuanian and other immigrants who had come to the area to work in the coal mines. Image:Peter Rice Eva Douse Marriage Certificate.jpg|Eva Dauksha Marriage Certificate (Holy Cross Church) Image:Peter Rice Eva Douse Marriage License.jpg|Eva Dauksha Marriage Certificate (State of Pennsylvania) Children by Peter Rice *Elizabeth Tresa Rice (1901-1985) *Eva Rice (1903-1944) *John Rice (c1908-bef1915) *Peter Rice II (1908-1962) *Katherine Rice (1914-1987) *Edward Rice (1916-1920) *Margaret Rice (1924-2007) 1910 Census In 1910, Eva resided in the household of her husband Peter on Wayne Street in Jersey City, New Jersey. 1915 New Jersey Census By 1915, the family resided at 197 Washington Street in Jersey City. This residence was an apartment building located either at or next to where the Lighthorse Tavern restaurant presently stands. The household in 1915 consisted of Peter and wife Eva, as well as children Peter II, Elizabeth, Eva and Katherine. Peter's father Joseph Rice also resided with the family. Peter's occupation was listed as saloon keeper. 1920 Census In 1920, the family resided at 133 Morgan Street in Jersey City. This address is approximately 1 block west of their previous home on Washington Street. The household in 1930 consisted of Peter and wife Eva, as well as children Eva, Peter II, Katherine and Edward. Peter's father Joseph also still resided with the family. Peter's occupation was listed as cook. 1930 Census In 1930, the family resided on 10th Street in Jersey City. The household in 1930 consisted of Peter and wife Eva, as well as children Peter II, Katherine and Margaret. Eva's daughters Elizabeth and Eva were already married by 1930, and sons John and Edward had died. Widowed in 1944 Eva's husband Peter died November 30, 1944 in Jersey City, New Jersey. Eva remained a widow for the remainder of her life. Death Eva died January 15, 1971 in New Jersey. She was survived by daughters Elizabeth, Katherine and Margaret. Image:Eva Rice Obituary.jpg|Eva (Douse) Rice Obituary (1) Image:Eva Rice Obituary (2).jpg|Eva (Douse) Rice Obituary (2) Image Gallery Image:Eva Douse0001.jpg|Eva (Douse) Rice at the beach in Rockaway Image:Eva Douse in Hoboken.jpg|Eva (Douse) Rice in Hoboken Category:Dauksha Surname Category:Douse Surname Dauksha, Eva Dauksha, Eva Dauksha, Eva Dauksha, Eva Dauksha, Eva